1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a cable system for connecting a rear view camera to the vehicle 12 volt DC system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rear view camera assemblies for use with vehicles have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,432,446 to Son discloses a monitoring camera assembly which includes a camera portion and a rear housing. The camera portion for sensing image of a object behind a vehicle including a camera body, a camera lens, and two rotational axles. The rear housing is installed on the license plate and supports the camera body, a first mechanical fastening device for fastening the front housing to the license plate is provided.
The camera body and lens is secured to two front housings in a manner such that if the camera fails and needs to be replaced, a time consuming and costly effort is required. Further, the connector diameter is of a size that makes it difficult for a connection to be made from the vehicle rear view mirror to the rear view camera assembly. Further, the prior art typically uses a RCA connector having a diameter size of 12 mm and being adapted to connect only a video signal to the monitor.
What is desired is to provide a vehicle rear view camera assembly wherein a failed camera can be simply replaced without exchanging the entire wire harness and wherein the connector cable is relatively small in diameter.